


Good boy

by feepwr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk really deserves more compliments and praise ok???, Dirk really likes being praised, I Tried, I'm sorry that this is so bad as well, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, and Todd loves complimenting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feepwr/pseuds/feepwr
Summary: [ Okay but they both have insane praise kinks. (okay so this will be slightly angsty) especially dirk, since he probably hasn't gotten a lot of praise during his life, with the whole blackwing deal, and when todd compliments him the first time when they have sex he almost comes right then and there ]Inspired by this piece of text in a chat I had with a bunch of other people in the Dirk Gently Discord chat a few weeks back.(I'm sorry for all the misspellings, English isn't my first language)





	

The first time it happens they’re both taken by surprise, but for entirely different reasons.

 

It happens after a particularly hard case, that has all of them worked up. They’re all on the edge of breaking apart and so they all decide they need some time to unwind and relax. And since Todd still hasn’t gotten his apartment fixed, and ever since he and Dirk got together (don’t ask me when or how okay, it’s 5 am rn), Todd has been living with Dirk.

Dirk and Todd said goodbye to Farah and Amanda, and watched as Farah got into her car and drove off, and Amanda get into the Rowdy 3’s van and disappear around the corner.

After that, they took one look at each other and started making out right there in the middle of the sidewalk. They had both had so much pent up energy and sexual tension that they just broke.

 

After a few moments of kissing, they broke apart and made their way into Dirk’s apartment quickly, stopping every so often to make out against the walls and railings. They finally made it to the door and pushed it open, stumbling through. Todd immediately pushed Dirk against the door when they were inside and started kissing and sucking on his neck, making Dirk moan quietly.

He continued kissing and marking him, his hands making their way up from their place at his hips to start unbuttoning Dirk’s shirt, giving him more space to mark him. Dirk moaned again and gripped onto the back of Todd’s shirt.

Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, Todd stopped kissing him and pulled away slightly.

”Bedroom?” he asked with a grin and Dirk could only nod his head, he was too busy trying to resist the urge just to surge in and keep kissing him.

 

They made their way to the bedroom and Dirk was promptly pushed onto the bed, Todd crawling on top of him and continuing marking his chest and neck. Dirk began to unbutton Todd’s shirt too, his hands shaking as button after button was slowly removed. He let out tiny moans and whimpers all while Todd kept kissing his way down.

He suddenly stood up and looked at Dirk, his eyes filled with pure lust, where he was whimpering on the bed. He sat down beside him.

”Come here Dirk.” he said calmly, trying to keep his voice under control despite his obvious arousal. Dirk obeyed almost immediately, getting off the bed and getting on his knees in front Todd, looking up at him with almost entirely black eyes, pupils blown from the arousal and need.

Todd touched his face lightly with his knuckles, running them down his cheek and turning his hand so his palm was pressed against Dirk’s cheek. Dirk leaned into the touch, relishing in the attention from his lover.

Todd’s hand moved slowly from his cheek and into his hair, and he suddenly gripped his hair hard and pulled his head back back roughly. Dirk moaned at the pain and closed his eyes, letting his mouth hang open.

”You really like this don’t you?” Todd asked and Dirk tried to nod his head but couldn’t, he only hissed at the pain from having his hair pulled. ”Of course you do… but I bet you like this even more, don’t you?” And then Dirk felt his dick tap his lips, he hadn’t even heard Todd pull down his pants. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, making Todd moan lightly.

He let his tongue run around the head, savoring the flavor of Todd. He felt some pre cum and moaned quietly. Todd slowly pushed his head down more, making him take more of him in his mouth. He moaned more, it felt so good.

”You’re a natural at this baby. So fucking good, taking my dick like a _good boy_ ” Todd praised and this is where it all changed.

 

The reaction from Dirk was completely different than what Todd had anticipated. He moaned loudly, his eyes scrunching up hard and his body reacted as if it had been electrocuted, trashing wildly and then after a few moments stilling again. Dirk was breathing hard, having pulled of from Todd and a wet patch was forming on the front of his pants.

Todd could only watch in surprise as this happened, not knowing what to do. Once Dirk calmed down and looked up at Todd again, his eyes clouded with that special look you get after you’ve just come, Dirk realized what he’d done and blushed a dark red.

 

”I-I-I’m so sorry! I-I don’t k-know what happened-d. I… I promise it will never happen again and that you will probably never want to talk to me but-” Dirk babbled but was cut off by Todd kissing him hard. He was even more surprised now, and couldn’t respond to the kiss.

Todd pulled back and said ”It’s okay darling. I… I actually really liked that… But why did you react that way?” he asked finally and Dirk blushed even more, looking down into the floor.

”Does someone have a praise kink?” Todd inquired teasingly, enjoying immensely the blush that was covering his lover’s face. Dirk was quiet for a few long moments before he spoke.

”…Nobody’s ever complimented me like that before… Or at all for that matter…” Dirk said quietly, shame burning on his face. He kept staring down, until he felt a finger under his chin, prompting him to look up at Todd. He noticed the smirk had fallen off Todd’s face, and instead there were tears in his eyes.

”Oh my dear Dirk… I wouldn’t have teased you had I known…” He trailed off and after a while he spoke again.

”I’m not judging you, I quite like it myself… And I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He finished and Dirk let out a whimper, feeling himself flush and become harder again by the words.

”Todd…” He didn’t take notice when Dirk said his name, only continuing praising him.

”You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe who lucky I am to have you, and you’re so incredibly smart, you’re really a genius! And you’re so, so good for me. You’re my _good boy_ aren’t you Dirk?”

He nodded fervently, his hips now grinding involuntarily against the floor trying to relieve his hard dick.

 

”Now, Dirk, you left me with a little problem so could you be a good boy and help me?” Todd’s voice was smooth and alluring and Dirk felt himself act before the question had even really registered in his brain. He took a hold of Todd’s member and started jacking him, earning a moan from the older man.

Soon enough Dirk couldn’t contain himself and took him in his mouth, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. Todd was a moaning mess at this point and he kept spewing praise at Dirk.

”Yes that’s good… You’re so good Dirk, you’re doing such a good job… Such a good boy for me… My good boy…” And it all made Dirk work even more passionately.

Suddenly, Todds entire member was engulfed in a wet tight heat, as Dirk had taken him all the way to the base. He tried not to buck into the younger man’s mouth.

Dirk pulled off and spoke in a shaky voice ”Please… I need you to fuck my mouth Todd… _Please Todd!”_ he begged and took him in his mouth again, his eyes pleading. And how could Todd say no to that?

 

Soon enough Todd was fucking Dirk’s mouth, bucking his hips up into the tight heat of his throat. Dirk was moaning and whimpering, the vibrations going through Todds dick and making him thrust even more. Dirk started to touch himself but stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his hair.

”Nuhuh, you’re going to come just from this, or you won’t get to come at all, alright?” Todd growled low and Dirk clenched his fists by his sides, not wanting to disobey.

Soon enough, Dirk had tears running down his cheeks from the gagging and he felt like he was going to come any second. And so was Todd.

He thrusted a few seconds more and then he moaned loudly, coming down Dirks throat, who swallowed all of it. He pulled off and looked up at Todd, and said ”Please Todd… Please can I come?” in a pleading voice. He was painfully hard now.

Todd smiled and nodded, and Dirk screamed as he came, the relief of release too much for him.

 

10 minutes later they found themselves in bed, cuddling in just their underwear.

”Todd… I love you…” Dirk said quietly and he could the small laugh-exhale of air Todd let out when he did.

”I love you too… Now sleep Dirk, it’s been a long day.” And for once, Dirk did just that, without so much as a protest. They both fell asleep warm and content.


End file.
